


Warm

by Steadfxst



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Poppy has a lot of nervous energy after it's decided it's safe for them to all return to work. She asks Jim to stay nearby, just in case.





	1. Chapter 1

She could’ve died, but there’s no time to think about that right now as they work at getting the Skype call set up so they can keep broadcasting. She looks over at him with concern in her eyes. It's a punch to the gut, and he opens his mouth to speak when she beats him to it.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

“Am-Am _I_ okay?” he stutters. "What about you?"

Poppy doesn’t say anything; she just grabs his hand, and he takes it. Of course he takes it. Jim doesn’t even think twice about it.

“I love you,” he says, voice thick in his throat.

“I love you, too.”

Jim's not sure how long they stand like that. At least until their rudimentary equipment was set up. He's loathe to let go. He wonders if she feels the same way 


	2. Chapter 2

They both have a lot of nervous energy after being evacuated, and she's just glad that he (and everyone else!) is safe.

"Normally, I'd wait until you leave the office before I'd. It's for stress relief. You _know_. After everything else today..." She blushes, laughs nervously. "But I don't want you to leave this time. I just want to be near you. I want you—there so I know that I'm not alone...and that you're safe."

She looks at him with something like hope and something like fear, mostly at the idea of being alone right now. Poppy's also clearly embarrassed at her admission to getting off at work. It's fine; he's done it too. Jim understands. Their job is hard, and sometimes it's terrifying, and sometimes all you need is a little comfort.

"If that's what you need..." he says. Poppy suddenly embraces him before he can even get the words out, and he feels her shiver against him. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

She nods against his chest.

* * *

They go back to their shared office, and Jim locks the door before they make themselves comfortable on their couch. He sits down at one end, and she rests her head on his leg as she tries to let herself relax enough to enjoy slipping her hand into her leggings and panties.

Jim strokes her hair, and he listens to her sigh as she finally starts to feel good. He doesn't touch her anywhere else. He just wants to let her know that he's there, protecting her, watching over her.

"I'm cold," she says.

She's shivering again, even though the office is warm. They _were_ outside for a long time. Jim reaches behind them and pulls the blanket over the back of the couch to drape it over her.

"Better?" he asks.

She smiles a bit, bites her lip.

"Mhmmm. Thanks."

"Of course."

Poppy turns on her side then. She faces the back of the couch and tucks the ends of the fleece around her. Jim feels her shift against him and wonders if it's awkward for her to use her left hand. He doesn't wonder for long because soon (he guesses) she's shivering for other reasons.

"I'm close," she says quietly.

He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and feels some sweat forming at her temple.

"That's good," he says softly. "I'm sure it'll make you feel better."

Poppy doesn't make much noise when she comes. Just a few heavy pants followed up by a muffled " _Oh!_ " against his thigh, where her head was still pillowed.

Jim cards his fingers through her hair until she stops shuddering and her hand finally stop moving beneath the blanket. She sighs heavily afterwards, tension bleeding out of her muscles almost all at once.

"I'm glad you're okay, Jim," she says after a moment.

"I'm glad you're okay, too."

They stay like that for a while. Jim's not sure how long. Long enough for Poppy to fall asleep on him.

He doesn't mind.

Jim keeps watch.


	3. Chapter 3

It becomes their habit, their secret, after they survive the bomb threat. Sometimes they wait to be alone, but the pressure to wait for the other to leave first is gone after that fateful day.

Poppy has come to like the way Jim moans softly behind her at his own desk while she (usually) stares resolutely forward at her computer. Jim now smiles to himself when he hears her stand up from her desk, rifle through her drawer for her discrete vibrator, and lie down on the couch in their office.

What neither of them know is that the other always checks to make sure the door is locked. They’re not doing it for the thrill of being caught; quite the opposite. It’s about the _safety_ they provide for each other.

She can admit that it’s a weird premise—that they’ll do something so private in front of each other without the intent of watching even being the point…

Poppy smooths her skirt down and catches Jim looking at her, smiling.

“Better?”

She smiles back, a little embarrassed, a little flushed, a lot pleased with herself.

“Better.”

No, the _point_ is that they don’t have to hide anything from each other; not ever.


End file.
